Protected Love (DanceMomsFanfic)
by Carlykinz
Summary: Abby Meets the man of her dreams.. only thing is he is her personal body guard. eventually they end up married with 3 children. Follow Abby and her family through the ups and downs of marrige and motherhood whilst blancing her studio.


1990-

Abby Lee Miller and her competition team were in the dressing room when Cathy from Candy Apples Dance centre strutted in over towards Abby.

"Hey Shamu and clan, looking forward to loosing"

"Get the hell out" Abby picked up her water bottle took a sip and chucked it at Cathy soaking her from head to toe.

"what the hell?" Cathy asked looking down at her self.

"just wanted to check if you would melt away like the witch you are" Abby said smirking.

"Think it's funny do you?" Abby nodded and Cathy moved closer to Abby "lets see if this is so funny" Cathy swung her black bag at Abby who managed to protected her face by putting her arm out but the bag whacked her hard round the head and her arm.

"Get the Hell out now!" Abby boomed.

"willingly, I can't stand to be here anymore" Cathy walked confidently out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Miss Abby are you okay" one of the young dancers asked with a clear concerned look on her face for her dance teacher.

"I am fine, I am sorry you all had to see that but, I am glad everyone has now seen what Cathy really is like" Abby held back the tears, she got up and grabbed her bag "I will be right back" Abby walked out of the changing room with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Abby walked over to the phone booth and dialed her mothers home number and waited for her to answer. Maryen answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" Maryen asked

"Hi Mom" Abby burst into tears.

"Abby sweetheart what's happened? aren't you at a competition?"

"Oh mom...that dreadful woman from the rotten apples came charging into the dressing room" Abby continued to sob.

"What did she do Abby? are you alright?"

"I'm fine just shaken... she wouldn't leave so I told her to go and i might have kind of chucked water at her..." Maryen Sighed.

"Oh Abby...you shouldn't have let her get to you, you are stronger than this" Abby sighed "I know well anyway... she then whacked me hard with her cheap and nasty knock off hand bag possibly bruising my arm and it whacked the back of my head too mom"

"Oh Abby, something must be done. leave it to me darling you just get back to your girls and win" Abby smiled.

"Thanks mom, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart and be safe" Abby hung up the phone wiped her eyes and got out her compact mirror looking at her smudged make-up and tear stained cheeks.

later on that competition day Abby's girls and group routine won 1st completely wiped out Cathy's dancers and group routine. so Abby went home a winner with a large bruise that formed on her arm from Cathy's attack.

Abby and Maryen's home -

Abby walked to the front door and opened the door and walked weakly towards the kitchen which was just down the hall. Abby took a deep breath and walked quietly as she could not wanting to really speak to anyone but luck wasn't on her side today because she heard her mother's voice speaking to someone on the phone.

Abby walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge leaving the door open and grabbed a drink unaware that her mother was at the dining table with a took the top off the bottle and took a sip with her back to her mother and her guest when Abby shut the fridge door and turned round she spat the drink out in shock and the water droplets from Abby's mouth went over her mother's guest.

"Abby Darling, that was really unnecessary and rather unlady like" Todd got up trying to wipe the water off his now wet T-shirt which was sticking to his skin and revealed his rather toned and slender torso and muscular arms.

"I'm so sorry" Abby rushed over and handed Todd and a tea towel, Abby blushed slightly looking into Todd's piercing blues eyes.

"Abby what's gotten into you?"

"Honestly it's okay and perfectly alright Maryen" Todd smiled at Abby who smiled back.

Maryen watched as Todd and Abby smiled at each other, they clearly had chemistry and Maryen had found her mission to get Abby a body guard but, it couldn't hurt pushing Todd and Abby together and the fact that Todd would be a rather good addition to her reputation and will protect her with his strong arms and would look good with Abby on his arm.

"I am so sorry again about well you know...well I leave you to it, bye," Abby said smirking at Todd who winked at Abby and Maryen had a smirk on her face. Abby went to walk out the Kitchen.

"Abby this is Todd, he is possibly your new body guard" Abby was in shock.

"Todd this is my daughter Abby, who I was telling you about and who you would be protecting"

"Hi" Todd smiled at Abby who smiled weakly back at him.

"I know what you're doing mom, I'm not going out with him, It would be strictly professional " Abby pointed at Todd

"Abby, don't be so rude"

"I'm not being rude, I am just fed up with you trying to set me up with people all the time and I am sure that Todd here is very nice but, it's just not going to happen so, goodbye Mom" Abby glanced at Todd who was smirking at Abby who gave a small smile back.

Abby walked out of the kitchen and turned to look behind her to see her mother looking down at her paper work and Todd looked up and smiled brightly at Abby


End file.
